Vingança
by Soul Hunter2
Summary: Uma vingança, um amor doentio, uma morte premeditada. Uma história em que o ódio e a vingança caminham juntos.


Vingança Por Soul Hunter  
  
Desgraça. Foi o que vim trazer para essa cidade, desgraça. Vim para receber o que deves para mim. E o que eu vim fazer aqui? Eu vim pegar de volta o que é meu, meu coração e minha alma. Essas coisas foram roubadas de mim, eu vou reavê-las de novo, nem que pra isso eu tenha que perecer fazendo isso. Por que você fez isso comigo? Você pode me dizer? Não, você não pode, porque não sabe o que eu sinto e não sabe o quando me fez sofrer durante todos esses anos. Vim receber o pagamento por anos de lágrimas ácidas que me fizeste derramar na sua ausência, e eu não vou sair dessa cidade até conseguir o que eu tanto almejo. E que tudo vá para o inferno, pois se alguém tentar me impedir de realizar a minha vingança, eu não terei receio de matá-lo na hora. Eu não tenho mais nada a temer, eu só tenho essa vingança que eu tenho que cumprir, haja o que houver.  
  
Mas a minha vingança não passará desta noite, pode ter certeza disso...  
  
Eu cheguei a Tomoeda disposto a terminar tudo de uma vez. Quero fazer tudo com apenas uma cajadada, sem necessidade de um retorno para terminar. E, com um pedaço de papel manchado em minhas mãos, caminho até o local onde eu sei que você está, o apartamento do seu primo. Eu consegui o endereço com um pouco com dificuldade, pois eu tive que falar com sua família e inventar uma história em que eles acreditassem. Então disse que queria revê-la, e cumprimentá-la pessoalmente pelo noivado com Richard. Richard, como eu o odeio. Ele teve a coragem de me roubar a coisa mais importante de minha vida, a minha querida Meilin, e isso eu não vou perdoar nunca pelo o que ele fez.  
  
Eu não vou vacilar, vou terminar com tudo hoje, eu lhe prometo...  
  
Meilin, o único amor que eu tive na vida, talvez você não saiba, mas, eu sei de tudo. Eu lhe conheço melhor do que eu me conheço. E por que será que eu digo isso? Porque você é a razão dessa vingança. Eu poderia lhe perguntar a quanto tempo a gente se conhece, mas eu mesmo responderia facilmente a essa pergunta. Nós nos conhecemos a exatos dezoito anos, sete meses, vinte dias, quatro horas, trinta e cinco minutos. Como posso me esquecer disso, se eu conto todo esse tempo desde da primeira vez que eu a vi, em Hong Kong. Como eu posso me esquecer dos seus olhos, da sua voz, do seu cheiro? Sim, eu me lembro de tudo. Desde daquele dia, minha vida nunca mais pôde ser normal de novo, pois você havia entrado de tal maneira, que esquecê-la era uma tarefa quase impossível de ser feita.  
  
Eu posso sentir o momento se aproximando cada vez mais...  
  
Por muito tempo, eu a desejei de corpo, alma e coração. Você apenas me considerava um colega, mas eu a considerava a razão do meu viver. É minha querida, você nunca percebeu isso, mas tudo bem, eu já esperava que isso acontecesse. Eu me lembro de todas as fases de sua vida, até de quando você veio para cá para morar de vez aqui. Você acharia que eu me esqueceria de tal momento? Não, eu não me esqueci, e vim aqui para marcar a vida de todos. E essa marca será feita com o mais puro sangue dessa terra, o seu e o do seu querido noivo. As ruas estão vazias. É quase duas da madrugada, e as ruas estão tão frias, que ninguém tem coragem suficiente para sair de casa. Ninguém, exceto eu, vaga pelas ruas agora. Fico vagando durante algum tempo, até chegar ao meu destino, para realizar a minha vingança.  
  
Nada poderá me impedir de cumprir o que tenho que cumprir...  
  
É agora ou nunca mais. Retiro um grampo de meu sobretudo, e com ele improviso a chave que me dá o acesso a casa. abro a porta com cuidado, e entro na casa. Primeiro verifico cada um dos cômodos para ver quem está na casa. E vejam, só estão os dois em casa. Quanta sorte, eu diria. Depois disso, coloco em minhas mãos as luvas que vão impedir que eu suje as minhas mãos com o sangue que irá jorrar. Eu caminho lentamente pelas sombras do corredor, o corredor que me levará ao seu quarto. A porta está entreaberta, mesmo com toda a escuridão do corredor, eu vejo isso perfeitamente. Respiro profundamente, procurando conseguir o maior conteúdo de ar que meus pulmões conseguirem suportar. Estou ansioso, mas tenho que me controlar, senão eles acordarão e eu quero que pelo menos eles morram dormindo.  
  
O momento que por tantos anos eu estou esperando finalmente está chegando...  
  
Abro a porta do quarto e vejo que ambos estão dormindo profundamente. Retiro um pano do meu bolso e o embebo com um forte narcótico, que com certeza fará qualquer um cair. Enquanto faço isso, me aproximo da cama aonde os dois dormem profundamente. Primeiro observo Meilin, como ela é linda, até mesmo quando dorme ela é linda. Prometo a mim mesmo que ela morreria sem ter qualquer dor. Mas, eu farei ele sofrer no lugar dela, então sofrerá pelos dois. Vou até o lado aonde ele dorme e o puxo para o chão, mas tenho que fazer de um jeito que não cause barulho ou se causar, que seja muito pouco. Mas, ele acaba acordando com isso, e tenta me atacar.  
  
Agora é a hora que com tanto cuidado eu planejei, a hora da vingança...  
  
Mas é uma pena, eu sou mais rápido e faço ele se calar graças ao pano com o narcótico que eu coloquei na frente de seu nariz. Ele cai inconsciente, e eu ponho um pedaço de fita isolante sobre sua boca, impedindo assim que ele grite, para avisar do perigo. É lindo vê-lo sofrer sem poder ao menos reagir. Retiro do sobretudo o punhal que irá colocar um ponto final naquela vida. Cravo o punhal uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes e aproveito para bater nele, descontar nele todo o meu ódio, acumulado a anos. Assim acaba a vida de meu rival, que acaba caído de costas para mim. Vejo o sangue jorrando do corpo inanimado do rapaz e observo com cuidado a delicada forma que o sangue dele forma.  
  
Adeus, Richard Owens. Mas é realmente uma pena que a sua morte tenha sido em vão...  
  
Eu me aproximo novamente da cama, e me sento no lugar onde antes estava deitado o corpo de Richard. Sinto Meilin tão próxima de mim, que quase minha alma penetra na dela. Fico assim durante um tempo, sem saber qual o próximo passo que devo realizar, mas, eu não posso sucumbir aos meus desejos íntimos. Eu vim aqui para me vingar e a minha missão é matá-la. Começo a acariciar o rosto dela, lenta e demoradamente. Sinto como se os velhos tempos voltassem para mim. Pena que isso tudo seja uma ilusão, uma ilusão que está preste a ser desfeita. Vejo que ela está começando a despertar, e me alegro com isso. Quando ela abre totalmente os olhos, e dá de cara comigo a observando, ela me pergunta:

- Quem é você?

- Quem é você?- eu repito a pergunta que ela me fez.- Não diga que você não me reconhece. Afinal, nos somos colegas há muito tempo.

- Yoshi, é você que está aqui?

- Sim, sou eu. Surpresa com a minha visita?

- Sim, bastante. Mas, você pode me deixar levantar?

- Posso, somente com uma condição. Você não poderá olhar para nenhum lugar, apenas pra mim.

- Por quê?

- Você promete ou não?

- Está bem, eu prometo, mesmo não entendendo o que você quer com isso.

"Eu quero te poupar da vista do pobre cadáver estendido no quarto" Era isso que eu queria dizer, mas é lógico que eu não disse. Não quero dar explicações sobre o cadáver, ou melhor, sobre o noivo. Não quero histerismo quanto a esse assunto, mesmo porque, você em breve vai fazer companhia a ele. Ela se senta na cama, cumprindo a promessa que me fez. Ela me pergunta, curiosa:

- Bom, me diga, o que você veio fazer aqui? O que você quer comigo?

- Vim fazer uma visita para a minha amiga. Afinal, faz tempo que eu não a vejo pessoalmente.

- Pensa que eu acredito nisso? O que você quer dessa vez? Quer que eu desista do meu amor, e volte, não é? Pois pode esquecer isso, eu não vou desistir de nada que construi aqui.

Meus olhos brilham com o fogo do ódio que as palavras que Meilin me diz. Ela consegue dizer coisas que me deixam mais ansioso em pôr um ponto fina em sua vida fria.

- Acha mesmo que eu vim aqui para lhe dizer isso?- perguntei.- Não é por isso minha querida amiga, pois, como você me sempre me diz, estou em outra parada. Eu só vim conversar com você, será que isso é pedir demais?

- Vindo de você, sim é demais.

Olhei para ela e sorri sarcasticamente. É tão bonita, mas ao mesmo tempo tão patética, não sei por que demoro tanto tempo para matá-la.

- Por que você fez isso comigo?- um brilho de ódio aparecem em meus olhos.- Eu sempre achava que a sua beleza é maior do que a beleza de Afrodite, achava que você era tão bela que todas as flores parecem apenas meros tons cinzentos diante a luz divina que emana do seu corpo. Mas, você me desprezou muitas vezes, e essa última foi a pior, mas, eu vim aqui lhe dar os parabéns.

- E aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa Yoshi?

- Ao inferno.- respondo friamente.- Se é que você me entende. Você fará companhia para o seu noivo no fogo dos sete infernos, pois ele foi antes para acertar as coisas por lá.

- Você é louco?

- Não.- sorrio sarcasticamente.- Olhe para o chão, e saberá o que eu digo. Ela me obedece e observa que eu estou certo. Seu rosto ficara pálido, e eu acho isso lindo. Essa palidez cairá muito bem em você quando morrer.

- Vê, eu não estava mentindo quando disse que ele foi pro inferno antes de você.- falo com frieza.- Mas, não se preocupe, eu farei esse favor para você. Eu vou lhe enviar para o inferno, e finalmente você fará companhia a ele para toda a eternidade.- depois disso, eu sussurro no ouvido dela.

- Foi um prazer conhece-la, mas é hora de ir embora.

Abraço Meilin contra o meu corpo, sentindo aquele corpo cálido pela última vez na vida. É agora, ou nunca, não posso voltar atrás. Saco a injeção de veneno que acabará com a vida patética da minha querida amiga. É uma pena, que você vai tão cedo para o inferno, mas, a barco parte agora, então, devo ser rápido.  
  
Minha primeira e querida paixão, está na hora de você ir. É a hora do grand finale...  
  
Injeto o veneno em suas veias. Seu efeito é rápido e mortal, em poucos minutos Meilin deixou de viver nesse mundo, para sempre. Eu a ajeito na cama, fazendo assim, com que sua partida para o outro mundo seja muito mais tranqüila.

- Adeus minha querida.que você descanse em paz agora.

Começo a fazer o trajeto de volta. Ando até a porta e a abro com muita facilidade. Eu vejo que terei que saltar do parapeito e assim eu o faço e caio em dentro do compartimento de cargo. Sorte a minha que minha queda não tenha causado nenhum barulho, e que o carro começava a andar. Salto do carro em uma rua deserta, mas, assim caio rolando no chão. Levanto-me com facilidade e limpo a poeira do sobretudo, dizendo para mim mesmo:

- Finalmente Yoshi, a sua vingança está encerrada.  
  
Fim  
  
Mas que fic mais trágico. Deve ser influência dos filmes que eu ando assistindo, (olha só no que deu). Eu acho que caprichei até demais na parte da vingança. O que vocês acharam? Muito violento, muito ruim, podem me dizer, eu estou mesmo querendo saber a opinião de vocês sobre o que acharam. Eu sempre estou esperando comentários, bons ou ruins. Valeu pela leitura pessoal. E até o próximo fic, se Deus assim o permitir.  
  
Um forte abraço, Soul Hunter.


End file.
